Tennis
Tennis is a Game in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. Tennis In this game you must hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game, 2-out-of-three, or a three-out-of-five match. Points Points score as follows: 0 points = 0 1 point = 15 2 points = 30 3 points = 40 4 points = Win Motak Motak is the champion of Tennis and has a level of 10,000,394. His teammate is Bang-hox, with a Skill level of 7,824,119. Both have special features to move very extremely fast and always has perfect swings. Skill Level The Miis that are able to appear on your team are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Yaut, Fatso, Max, Obeni, Erdok, Vince, Furtam, Dylan 2, Togona, Gary, Emma, Lexi, Mark, Zubi10, Ogala, Ika, &, and Dumbo. When you reach skill 2000, you will get more skill points: * CPU has 0 points = +850 skill points * CPU has 1 point = + 700 skill points * CPU has 2 points = +600 skill points * CPU has 3 points = +500 skill points * CPU wins and you have 3 points = -25 skill points * CPU wins and you have 2 points = -75 skill points * CPU wins and you have 1 point = -125 skill points * CPU wins and you have 0 points = -200 skill points This is good for getting more and faster skill points because the champion Motak has a very high skill level and because you must play long to play with the CPU Miis. 'Starters' Elisa 2: 60 Addy: 67-85 Radai-beng: 74 Hanun: 94 Andill40: 102 Twex: 110-150 Xixkix: 155-182 Fasbi: 197 Sadni: 194-199 Nate: 200 Galinza: 201 Vallo: 250 Fentalom: 265 Herem: 266 Urbana: 319 True MU: 350 Lox: 379-425 Vaxumium: 450 Rasta: 456 Waxe: 460 Mich: 521 Eduardo 2: 525 Momel: 615 Deadlox: 620-798 Jerome: 800 Ay: 909 Noval: 980 'PROS' Nellie: 1004 Mavel: 1035-1080 Misaki 2: 1205 Merome: 1245-1299 Abira: 1832 Albert: 1895 'OTHER HIGHER SKILLS' Tixata: 2001 Funta: 2045 Misami: 2733 Skylox: 3150 Xavier: 4500 Paskom: 5230-5799 Misy: 8000 Rotta: 9130-9173 Labak: 9272 Quixa: 9438 Akira 2: 38100 Ducar: 93220 Jippy: 99999 Zang-hou: 135,000 Saxema: 7,824,119 Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been readded. The single game works similar to Table Tennisfrom Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 6 points and a match point to win. The first CPUs faced are ___ and ___ at Level 1, while the champions are ____ and _____ faced at Level ____. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. CPU Miis (According to Grade) Level 0 and Lower Sary: Level -★960 Millinillion (6 Millon zeros) Lexi: Level 0 Starters Level 1: Radai-beng Level 2: Level 3: Level 4: Tommy Level 5: Level 6: Rasta Level 7: Level 8: Level 9: Leng-kuh Level 10: Pros - Stars Level ★1: Level ★2: Level ★3: Level ★4: Hadek, Maula Level ★5: Anna Level ★6: Level ★7: Level ★8: Hannah Level ★9: Level ★10: Ying-bon Level ★11 and HigherCategory:Wii Sports Club Games Xavier: Level ★11 &: Level ★12 Tixata: Level ★15 Saxema: Level ★30 Eva: Level ★75,000,000 Category:Tennis Category:Wii Category:Wii Games Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Games